Sora (AFCoD)
Sora (ソラ) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Sora is the granddaughter of the school's principal Maarten (aka Ten). She lives with her father at Fortune Shop. Sora is very shy and quite an introvert. When you first meets her, she will speak only through her mind. As your relationship with Sora improves, you will succeed in making her less hatred of socialising and she will discard her intermediary in favour of speaking to you directly. The rival for Sora's affection is Joost, the marine biologist. Both of them share a hatred on socialising, and they both have the same reserved, arrogant behaviour. If the two got married, Joost will live with Sora at the Fortune Shop. Below is a brief description about how to get married in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams''. For more information, click here.'' Unlocking Sora takes a lot of time. Initially, Sora will set up the shop as a booth by the Wishing Tree at Love Drop Plaza, after the player gave Maarten 10 of his Loved Gift and played until April of Year 1 or later. She will charge the player 500 Cash to tell the player a fortune and what item of clothing they require to boost their luck. However, the protagonist cannot court her until the Fortune Shop is built, which can be achieved by being told a fortune by Sora a cumulative total of 20 times. After the 20th fortune prediction, Sora will suggests that Fortune Shop is opened. Upon donating 50.000 Cash to Maarten whilst he is standing at the school lobby, Soraya Fortune will open the next day and at this point, Sora will be available as a bachelorette. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Hilde's case; a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player will have two children. Sora's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Sora when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Sora found a Pastel Perfume that she wanted to share with the player. If her gift is accepted, she will be happy and their relationship increases. If her gift is rejected, Sora will be upset, and the player will lose -1000 XP with her. ---- ---- ---- I'd like a Relax Tea... The objective of Sora's first request is to bring her a Relax Tea, which the player can make in their kitchen by putting any tea leaf or buy at Candy Pop Apartment as-is. ---- Delivery to someone ---- Let's Play Together! Upon talking to Sora, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The protagonist can do whatever he/she wants with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Sora being upset, and they lose XP. ---- Do you love Sora? After Sora reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Sora during the day, and show her a going-steady Ring! The scene will take place at the Beach, where Angie will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Sora officially become sweethearts. Sora will be very happy that the player returns her feelings. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. If the player does not show up to meet Sora or gave her a negative response, he will lose XP. ---- Going out with Sora Sora will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the protagonist goes outside his home in the morning. She was asking if the player would like to go on a date with her later. If her request is accepted, be sure to go to the small diner on Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Joost (Girl Player)/Sora (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Joost (Girl Player)/Sora (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- *Walk into a small diner at Candy Pop Apartment *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Joost (Girl Player)/Sora (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married ---- *Fortune Shop *6:00 to 10:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Joost (Girl Player)/Sora (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes